


Evfra Comes Home

by Linky



Series: Robin And Evfra Shorts [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky
Summary: Being the leader of the resistance is dangerous, and everyone knows that when an Angaran leaves for a mission, they might not come back. But coming home, especially now that there is someone to come back to, that moment is always painfully perfect.





	Evfra Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of a moment from my long fanfiction 'Things Still Left'. A moment shared between Robin and Evfra, though I cannot give more context as that would spoil the fanfiction.

It was a wonder how such as thing as moonlight, spilling across a bedroom he had seen countless times before, could still make his breath catch. It was like he had stepped from time, from reality, into a place of ethereal pause. An otherworldly recess. He wondered, even, if the people outside this room still existed or if everything had faded to moonlight and silence.

Robin lay in the centre of the light, shadows draped over her like gentle, caressing fingers. Evfra smiled. There was a sense of ‘rightness’ that came with it; of ‘this is how it should be’. She was made of light and shade, equal parts joy and sorrow. Like the tide, rising and falling with the moon, she was constant. A forever thing.  _His_ forever thing.

She was curled as though she had just fallen asleep though the room was cold. Her datapad discarded amidst the blankets. With silent steps, Evfra set it on the table at the foot of the bed. She did not stir, and he took another moment to study her. His pulse began to quicken. She was sleeping in his rofjinn and, from her bare legs tucked against her chest, not much else. Kneeling on the bed beside her, he ran his fingers across her face, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. Though Robin was clearly sleeping deeply, she was cold, judging by the prickling of her skin. Evfra settled himself on the bed beside her and pulled her flush against his chest, allowing his warmth to become hers. Eyes closing, he pressed a kiss to her hair. She sighed, her breath fanning over his skin – sweet and warm.

“ _Evfra._ ” She sighed, with such quiet longing that it startled him. Was she awake? Pulling back a little, he could see that sleep still held her fast. It was profound. To know that he was loved with such depth, such fullness, that it was clear even when she slept, was profound. It was like he was falling, dropping through a miasma of breathy sounds whispered in the intimate darkness, and warm hands seeking to touch and hold. He looked at her face, peaceful and painted in night and moonlight, and realised that it was not falling. He had already fallen, that day she took his hand to show him a yellow flower. This was something different, deeper,  _higher_.

They lay like that for a time impossible to measure. Evfra hadn’t wanted to wake her. Robin stirred, took in a deep breath and was still again. Silently, her arm snaked around him, and she gripped him tightly – too tight to be comfortable. But he understood, and clutched her with equal firmness.

“I knew you’d come back.” Her voice was quiet, “I knew.”

“I will  _always_ come back to you, Robin. Dead or alive, I will come back to you.”

“Are you hurt? Any wounds you’re going to lie to me about?” Robin asked as she pulled back to inspect him. The rofjinn shifted as she did so, lifting up to reveal the curve of her bottom.

“I’m not injured.” Evfra chuckled when she looked at him sternly, “I give you my word that I’m not lying.” Her hard look lasted a little longer, but he could see her smile struggling to break through. “There is one thing, though.”

“Oh?”

“Why are you wearing my rofjinn?”

“It smells like you.” Robin replied simply, her eyes large and dark, offering sweet promises. Her response restarted the racing of his heart.

“I need you to take it off.”

“Why? I haven’t got anything else on.”

“That is  _exactly_ why.


End file.
